1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to field of detection by a ray, and particularly to a collimating device and a ray inspection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ray inspection device in prior art includes a collimating device, which generally includes a plurality of collimators. In order to align these collimators, in a ray beam collimating method, generally a second collimator and a detector collimator are firstly collimated by using a laser pen, positions of them are fixed, and then a first collimator is mounted and the second collimator, the first collimator and the detector collimator aligned with one another by using the laser pen. Finally, an X-ray machine is mounted and is adjusted to align a target point of the X-ray machine, the first collimator, the second collimator and the detector collimator with one another by using radiation dose. Alternatively, alignment adjustment may be performed from the X-ray source. However, this alignment adjustment in stepwise manner is troublesome and consumes time and labor when performed. Further, adjustment and alignment need to be performed again after one detection process due to vibration and movement during the detection process. Thus, collimation adjustment of the device in prior art will consume a mass of time and reduces a detection efficiency.